Email Quiz
by bellas.understudy
Summary: An email Quiz that I got sent, that I put into Bella's POV. Will be done from All different characters POV's, and maybe a plotline connecting them!
1. Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.

One of those email quizzes that Bella filled out!

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? Um..no

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? When I said good bye to jacob

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? not my clumsy scrawl

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT? Irrittated gizzy bear, or mountian lion!

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? no, and i dont know if i want them, but if i was a vampire i wouldnt have to make that choice...

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? Well, no. I wouild sit in the corner of the caf with my total hottie boyfriend (FIANCEE) and his happy little family.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM ALot?Nah...

8ILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS? I do...BEST 2WORDS EVER!!

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? Nah...edward wouldnt let me..

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? The kind that edward doesnt think could actually be good

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF? I have to unstrap the death traps alice has put onto my feet

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? Not as strong as emmett...YET!

13.WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? Buttersctoch, like edward eyes

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE? TOPAZ EYES, or theyre bronze hair

15. RED OR PINK? Red.the color of blood...EMO

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? well im human...which sucks

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST?Edward when hes hunting...or on a suicidal mission in italy.Im not very happy at those times!

18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU? why not...BUT NOT JACOB!

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? um, nice ones that i insisted on buying beacause i am stuborrn and wont let edward buy me anything...

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Um...lots because when my tummy even such as rumbles, edward insists i have to eat.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Edwards lullaby on my CD

IF YOU WHERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? The blue that edward likes on me

23. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? Renee

24. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU? I LOVE EDWARD!!srry that was impulsive...

25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? most definatly basebal, until a homocidal vampire decides  
to but in...then i like cross county running :P

26. HAIR COLOR? Brown

27. EYE COLOR? Hazel

28. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? no, i dont need them

29. FAVORITE FOOD? Stephanie Meyer hasnt told me what my fave food is yet

30. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? "And they all lived happily ever after. The End."

31. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED? Romeo and Juliet, with edward

32. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? my red blouse i finally found!

33. SUMMER OR WINTER? SUMMER!! edward is pointing out that i am saying i like fire better than ice. I say thats so not true, because nothing can compare to my ice pack, not even a stupid space heater...( I WICH SHE WOULD SAY THAT!!)

34. HUGS OR KISSES? so kisses., just not abusive ones that make me break my hand...

35. FAVORITE DESSERT? edward!!

36. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND? The cullens, at night because they have nothing better to do  
then

37. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? Jacob, that stupid were wolf

38. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? pride and prejudice

39. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? um, nothing

40. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T.V. LAST NIght?

41. FAVORITE SOUND?Edwards velvet voice

42. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES? BEATLES!! Edward says they had great concerts

43. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? It IS italy, but that want much fun. Before that it was alberquerque

44. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? Ummm would being totally crazy but still getting Honours with Distinction be a talent?

45. WHAT IS THE BEST TIME OF YEAR TO GET MARRIED? hmmm, maybe after graduation and after the whole battle with the werewolves and vampires, oh and definitely when you don't have a crazed vengeance seeking vampire out to get you... I'm sure Alice will find a good time for it... lol

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? Phonix, i think

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK? EDWARDS


	2. Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.

One of those email quizzes that Edward Cullen filled out

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? Not anyone specifically, but there have been many King Edwards…

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? I can't cry, although I might have cried while I was getting changed.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? I have no opinions on my handwriting. Bella says its amazingly neat.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT? Mountian lion.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? No, and I can never have them, even though Bella would be a stunning mother.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? No, I tend not to be friends with monsters( that's why I don't "hang out" withg Jacob.)

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM ALot? Nah...

8.STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS? Yes

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? I have, and it's not a big of rush as people think.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? I don't eat the repulsive stuff.

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF? Of course. I wouldn't ruin them.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? Compared to a human, extremely. Compared to Emmett, I'm average.

13.WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? Again, I don't eat stuff like _that._

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE? Their smell.

15. RED OR PINK? Pink, the color of my beloved Bells cheeks when she's embarrassed.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? The fact that I left Bella

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST?Bella when I go hunting

.18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU? I don't really care.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? um, nice ones that i insisted on buying beacause i am stuborrn and wont let edward buy me anything...

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Mountain Lion

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Bella's Sleep talking

IF YOU WHERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? Topaz, like my eyes. The color that Bella likes.

23. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? Alice

24. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU? I Love Bella.

25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? I prefer to play the sports. Baseball preferably

26. HAIR COLOR? Bronze

27. EYE COLOR? It changes. Right not they are a deep butterscotch.

28. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? No, I have perfect vision.

29. FAVORITE FOOD? Mountaion Lion.

30. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? It seems my life is a mixture of both. I do prefer happy endings.

31. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED? Romeo and Juliet, with Bella

32. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? A black polo Alice bought me

33. SUMMER OR WINTER? Summer. The warmth is amazing on my cold skin.

34. HUGS OR KISSES? Kisses. Only Bella's though

35. FAVORITE DESSERT? Bella:P

36. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND? Emmett. He really enjoys this kinda thing.

37. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? Carlisle

38. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? I have agreed to re-read Pride and Predjudice for Bella.

39. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? um, nothing

40. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T.V. LAST Night? Nothing. I don't watch TV.

41. FAVORITE SOUND? The mumble of Bella sleeping.

42. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES? Beatles. There concerts were quite good.

43. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?

44. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? Vampire-ness?

45. WHAT IS THE BEST TIME OF YEAR TO GET MARRIED? I would get married at any time Bella wants. Hopefully soon though.

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? Chicago

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK? Ive seen Bellas. I don't need anybody else.


	3. Dreaded AN

Sorry about the Authors note

Sorry about the Authors note. I'm going to New York City tomorrow, so I promise I'll write on the plane, and post in about a week. Don't give up this story PLEASE!!

To keep you going I have a few…recommendations:

-Belated Birthdays

-Welcome to Drama Academy

-Not a Boring Boarding school

-The Curse of the Smiley + One year in Heavens Hell (sequel)

-10 steps to seducing your hot virgin vampire BF

Also you MUST watch Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

Loves,

bellas.understudy


	4. Emmett

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.

One of those email quizzes that Emmett Cullen filled out

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? Who needs to be named after someone when you're as strong as me? Does that even make sense…

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? Um…I don't think I **can **shed tears. O-O

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? I have never thought about that before in my life. It's alright.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT? IRRITATED GRIZZLIES! Seriously man, if you were there, you would understand. It's like wresting a…bear…

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? Dude, that would be so screwed up.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? No, because then I couldn't beat myself…or could I? Two of me? We would be unbeatable in fights though! Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be someone else…who AM I??

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM ALot? That's not really my bag.

8.STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS? If I got them removed it would be totally pointless. Why do people get tonsils removed anyways…Carlisle!!

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? HELL YEAH! Why haven't I yet?!

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? Cereal's so gross, no joke. Jasper dared me to eat it once. It's like pig slops.

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF? No, who has time for that crap?

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? HELL YEAH! I'm definitely the strongest in my family. And stronger than any human. Oh yeah, I'm strong. The ladies like that stuff.

13.WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? WHY would you ask me that again? First you give me an identity crisis, then you insult my eating patterns twice! I'm ready to start a fight with whoever you are…

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE? If I could beat them in a fight. It's always a yes.

15. RED OR PINK? Red. Grizzy blood.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? Um…well, I sometimes remind myself of Arnold Schwarznegger.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST? Right now I'd kind of rather be with Rosalie than at this computer.

.18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU? Hell, no, let's just get this over with.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? Jeans and runners. What kind of question is that? I'm wearing normal human stuff! It's not like I'm dressed up in anything spectacular! Wait a minute…I'm still wearing the cardboard crown from my birthday!

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Some tasteless easy to hunt deer. Can't wait to get back out to the mountains!

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Rosalie's muttering something spiteful in the other room. I could fix that up, but she'll simmer down eventually…

IF YOU WHERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? White. You don't see me until I CHOOSE TO BE SEEN!!

23. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? I don't use phones. Why, when I could be where they are in seconds? I guess these questions make sense for humans, but maybe a better vampire set could be made…

24. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU? Why would I get emails from people I dislike? I'm so confused!

25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? Wrestling! It's the closest humans get to actually having some fun!

26. HAIR COLOR? Black.

27. EYE COLOR? I'd guess light brown or something. What do you call that colour? This tests my brain too much.

28. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? No, I don't need that.

29. FAVORITE FOOD? Grizzlies, man! Dude, they're so much fun to hunt! I have a feeling like I already said that before…

30. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? Scary movies. Although humans are pretty unimaginative as to what the worst things out there are! I should star in one of those movies, THAT would make them worth watching.

31. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED? Fight Club. Brad's a pansy.

32. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? It's just black! Is this supposed to say something about me?

33. SUMMER OR WINTER? Winter – there are less sunny days so we can go out more, plus, SNOWBALL FIGHTS! My turf.

34. HUGS OR KISSES? Big Emmett bear hugs. I hear they're good.

35. FAVORITE DESSERT? Well, if we have something less appetizing for dinner, I'd get myself some grizzly.

36. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND? Rosalie, so she can make fun of everything I wrote.

37. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? Bella. She's no fun with this.

38. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? Books don't hold much interest for me. I like video games better. Halo rocks!

39. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD? Hey. It's Alice's tinkerbell mousepad!

40. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T.V. LAST Night? I was hunting. Grizzlies, I'm sure you're surprised to find!

41. FAVORITE SOUND? Rosalie's voice, or the sound of a good fight!

42. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES? Rolling Stones. Just better rockers, man. Anything to disagree with Edward.

43. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? The place furthest from here we've been able to stay inconspicuous was London.

44. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? Winning every arm wrestling match I wage!

45. WHAT IS THE BEST TIME OF YEAR TO GET MARRIED? The time of LOVE

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? I don't remember from my past life. Probably somewhere southern.

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK? Of course, Rosalie's. This quiz reveals how very predictable I am, hey?


End file.
